Dragon Soul
Dragon Soul is the opening theme of Dragon Ball Kai and is sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. The full version release date was on May 20th, 2009. The FUNimation Entertainment version, Dragon Ball Z Kai, has a dubbed version of this song performed by either Sean Schemmel, Justin Cook, Vic Mignogna, Greg Ayres, Sonny Strait, or Brina Palencia depending on the license ("Standard" (FUNimation's official version) or Nicktoons). Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (Full version) DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it! Ugomeku ayashii enajii(enajii) yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo inochini kaete mo mamoru yo(mamoru yo) aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze C1 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa DRAGON SOUL! uchuu no POWER wo kono te ni hitori de yukun ja nai no sa hikari wa yami yo ni makenai chiisana yume demo kagayeiteru yo ARE KORE mayou na shuuchuu sorunda subekobe iwasumi karada koto tsukinukero C2 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN kiteru ze motto mirai ga tanoshikunaru yo DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze Go Go Let's do it! DRAGON SOUL! C1 C2 Official English LyricsLyrics and Minor Information from Silver Shenron's site. Note: The lyrics differ between the television and DVD (by Sean Schemmel for Part 1, Justin Cook for Part 2, Vic Mignogna for Part 3, Greg Ayres for Part 4, Sonny Strait for Part 5, and Brina Palencia for Part 6) releases. Vic Mignogna also sings the Nicktoons version. Uncut DVD Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek. (that we will seek) Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep you spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! *This song is a remake from the original Dragon Ball series. *The song was re-recorded as of the Dragon Ball Z Kai Part 2 release. The line "Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek" was changed to "Mysteries abound made of a deep energy". And "Don't stop, don't stop! we're luck now! Don't stop keep your spirit proud!" was changed to "Don't stop, don't stop! we're in luck now!. Don't stop! theres so much to be found! :*Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy) :*Foes all around but I will go fearless and free! :*I'll give you strength, you'll give me love thats how we'll live (thats how we'll live) :*My courage wont fade if your with me my enemies will never win :*We will fight for love and glory :*We will live to tell the story :*There is nothing we can't live through :*Nothing ever dies, we will rise again :*Don't stop, don't stop we're in luck now :*Don't stop there's so much to be found :*We can find paradise :*All we have to do is GO GO free the soul :*DRAGON SOUL!!!! Television Version Mysteries abound made of deep energy. (energy) Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength. You give me love, that's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) My courage won't fade. If you're with me my enemies will never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! Portuguese and Brazilian version Voa, vamos vem comigo! Vamos rumo ao paraíso! Unindo as forças nossa maior Genki-Dama explodirá! Posso sentir meu coração se energizar (se energizar) Dentro de mim a aventura vai começar! Ao céu azul por entre as nuvens vou te levar (vou te levar) E todo mal em cada inimigo vou derrotar! A emoção de combater! Os mais fortes até o fim! Me faz superar toda a dor Seguirei em frente sem nenhum temor! Voa vamos vem comigo! Nossa hora é agora! Voando ao vento! Posso ser livre outra vez! Voa vamos vem comigo! Amanhã é um novo dia! Na sua alma está o que você sempre sonhou encontrar! Dragon Ball! Spanish version (TV version) Vamos siempre afortunados Vamos lo encontraremos El paraíso hallar Y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar Desafiaré los misterios que vendrán (Desafiaré) Peligro habrá, combatiré sin temor Sin fuerza será, el amor viviré así (viviré así) Coraje sin fin, conmigo estás nadie nos vencerá Pelearemos por amor y gloria Viviremos para contar la historia Ya no habrá nada imposible Nadie morirá, seguiremos de pie.... Vamos siempre afortunados Vamos orgullosos vamos Rumbo al viento, solo es cuestión de ir Vamos no nos detengamos Con la suerte a nuestro lado El paraíso hallar Solo debemos ir por libertad Dragon Soul Trivia *Due to the fact that Sean Schemmel performs the American version, it is strongly implied that Goku sings Dragon Soul. Gallery ZFightersKai1.png GohanGettingReadyToJump.png GohanReadyToJump.png GohanJumpingOnToGoku.jpg GohanAndGokuInDBZKaiOpening.png GohanLandingOnGoku.png GohanHangingOnToGoku.png GohanAndGokuOnNimbus.png Raditz(Kai).png Nappa&Raditz.png Vegeta-1.jpg Goku(Kai).png GokuVsVegeta(Kai).png GohanInDBZKaiOpening.png ZFightersKai2.png References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai